I'll never be the same
by megan.xamin
Summary: Katniss is captured by the Capitol. Their dad is dead. Prim falls in love with their male tribute. She realizes things about herself she never even knew existed. Events keep changing for better and for worse. Who will survive another day, and who won't? Prim meets someone she never thought she'd see. Twists and turns around every corner. Will she love? Sry bad summary, good book!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Day It All Started**

My name is Primrose Everdeen. I live in the country of Panem, more specifically, district 12. It is a very poor and rather undesirable place to live, however it does also carry a warm rustic feel to it as well. The people who live here are so kind, I feel as if we're all one big community, working to support each other. My life has also been filled with many hardships, if you look at the fact that I've lost my father and sister at a very young age. My father, who carried a popular name in our community for helping others, was killed in a mine explosion years ago. My sister, Katniss, one of the biggest role models in my life, had been taken by the Capitol while hunting in the woods one day. I loved her so much, and I miss her everyday. Maybe one day, we'll meet again. Luckily, we still have Gale, who was one of Katniss' best friends, who still manages to support me and my mother, as well as his own family. He was lucky to be able to conceal himself from the aircraft that spotted Katniss in the woods (as he tells us). I don't know if me and my mother could survive without him. Stepping back into reality, today is the day of the reaping. The day where innocent kids, a male and female from each district between the ages of 12 and 18, are chosen to fight to the death in the Capitol's "Hunger Games". I am 14 years old, this is my third year of the reaping. Because of Gale, and Greasy Sae at the Hob, I haven't had to take any tesserae, although it was tempting. Just as my mother adds the finishing touches on my hair, the gong rings from the town square. "We better get going." she says. The reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games is about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone is standing, in the middle of the Town Square, waiting to hear the two names of the tributes. Before I left home my mother kept on repeating to me while braiding my hair, "Don't worry. Your name is only in there once, and many other young girls have their name in multiple times. Your chances of being called are very slim, I mean Katniss had her name in it many times every year and not once was she called. You have nothing to worry about." After her saying that, it was a bit more reassuring to me, however I still had butterflies in my stomach like crazy. Out walked Haymitch Abernathy (the only victor district twelve has), and Effie Trinket from the Capitol to be a mentor to the tributes and read the tributes names. Haymitch seemed to be in his late forties/ early fifties, and was drunk like usual. Effie was wearing a crazy and colourful dress and massive, also colourful, hair. The moment they walked on stage (well actually, Effie walked out and Haymitch staggered out, almost knocking down Effie, until he found his seat), my palms got all sweaty, the butterflies in my stomach got even worse, and something didn't feel right. Effie began to say her speech before she announces the two tributes, as she does every year. Peacekeepers were by Effie and Haymitch, I'm guessing things have gone bad in the past... Anyways. "Ladies first." Effie said before she reached her hand into the female bowl. As Effie read aloud the female tribute, my heart stopped right there. The name she read aloud, was mine. Primrose Everdeen. - I couldn't think about anything for a little while after that. My mother just cracked and burst into tears. I could see by her face that since she was going through enough as it was, with my father dead and now Katniss gone, this just broke her completely. I was all she had left, and now she may lose me too. While I was stunned standing in place, like a statue, I could see Gale trying to comfort my loving mother. Effie ushered me to come stand with her while I still couldn't think. I finally came to, and slowly walked through the crowd and up the few steps there was. Effie turned towards the male tribute bowl. "Now for the men." Said Effie as she searched through the bowl with her hand to find the tribute. She read the name loud and proud as she did with mine. "Gale Hawthorne." It read. He was the only one supporting our family and now we must fight against each other to the death. Just my luck. Out of nowhere a young man stepped forward, raised three fingers from his left hand in the air and said "I volunteer as tribute." He looked to be 16 like my sister, but I wasn't too sure. He looked familiar, like I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't quite remember. He slowly walked up to her, shocked and speechless. Once he was standing beside Effie's as well, I immediately recognized him. He worked at the bakery down the street. Katniss once mentioned to me how a boy who worked there gave her some bread when we were starving more than usual. Effie spoke again. "Well there you have it! The two tributes of district 12. Peeta Mellark and Primrose Everdeen." She announced. My mother and Gale raised three fingers high and proud as a sign of hope. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means goodbye to someone you love. One by one the rest of the crowd raised their fingers as well. Once we had a moment to take it all in, which wasn't long enough for me, we had to leave. 


End file.
